heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret project (tm)
SPACE THE FINAL FRONTIER star trek/wars au but mostly star trek dragons can be bipedal if u want em to be shrug. go crazy (go stupid) with alien dragons :))))))) THIS AU IS CURRENTLY CLOSED, DON'T MAKE OCS YET!!! title This AU was created by DJ, feel free to make OCs for it when it's open! History Hundreds of years after the War of SandWing Succession, after the founding of Jade Mountain, after the Dragonets' eventual deaths, dragons came together for the collective good. The rulers of each tribe came together and signed a peace treaty, agreeing to cooperate and assist each other, regardless of past rivalries. In this era, technology improved greatly, steam power becoming the primary source of energy. Swords and talon-to-talon combat were replaced with guns and machinery. Pyrrhia flourished. Second Great War The HiveWings, who had been ruling over the Pantalan tribes all these centuries, rallied their forces and launched an attack on Pyrrhia. The first attack was at a smallish city in the SandWing kingdom. It wasn't politically or economically devastating to Pyrrhia, but the shock of the sudden attack shook the continent. The Council quickly mobilized their military and initiated a counterattack, thus beginning the second Great War since the SandWings' War. Purely due to numbers and the other Pantalan tribes' unwillingness to serve a queen of the opposite tribe, the Pyrrhians won many battles. The war ended when a nuclear bom was dropped on the Wasp Hive, killing the HiveWing queen who had started the war. Another treaty ended up being signed by the new HiveWing ruler, a scrawny male named Sting. He had despised everything his mother had done, and pleaded for mercy. Together, Sting and the Pyrrhian tribes liberated the LeafWings and SilkWings, aiding them in their recovery efforts. The Pantalan tribes, now all having their own separate rulers, were quickly admitted to the Council. Animus Power Purge No dragon quite knows how the animus powers, which had previously been limitless, changed so drastically. All that is known is an animus LeafWing cast a spell, killing themselves in the process. Since then, animus powers were reduced to mere telekinetic abilities, but didn't take a dragon's soul. Over time, animus magic has grown slightly in power, allowing strong individuals to read minds and (potentially) go through others' memories. Animus power strength varies between dragons. Advancement Technological advancements continued with the tribes in a state of relative peace. Robots were sent to other planets, and they discovered their solar system consisted of four total planets: Nabia, which is closest to their sun, Draconis, their planet, Albea, which is after their planet, the Langen asteroid belt, then Hexir, a massive gas planet. Technology continued to improve, giving dragonkind access to the three moons, then the other planets. They already knew Nabia was too close to the sun to support any sort of life, but Albea could be lived on if there was proper shelter constructed. The asteroid belt was discovered to be rich in minerals, and small teams of dragons began to excavate them. Hexir wasn't of much use, but it certainly was beautiful, a massive blue, purple, and silver gas giant. Smartphones, computers, and more advancements were made. Eventually vehicles didn't need to touch the ground, colonies were formed on other planets and the moons, climate was controlled, and extinct species were brought back to life. Warp Drive Invention One genius dragon by the name of Zephyr Cochrane tested the first model of the warp drive on a small two-man ship called the Phoenix. He flew past Hexir and back in a matter of minutes. The warp drive distorted space around a vessel, allowing it to exceed the speed of light. It was a short flight and the drive nearly burnt up the ship on re-entry to the dragons' homeworld, but it was a large step. First Contact As warp technology advanced, aliens much more advanced than dragonkind detected the new warp signatures from the previously uninteresting planet. An alien race decided to investigate the new energy emissions, and discovered an intelligent race very similar to their own. These aliens, whose intellectual level had risen past Draconia's inhabitants a long time ago, helped the dragons build more advanced technology. Founding of the Union As more alien races were contacted, more planets became allies with Draconia. The Council decided to meet with representatives of several different races, and created the Union of Worlds. The headquarters was built on an island equidistant from Pyrrhia and Pantala, and different races were admitted to the Council. Wolf War As the horizons of dragonkind expanded, they encountered many friendly alien races, but also encountered several hostile ones. One particular race (who called themselves the Aerians), no matter how many times dragons helped them, seemed determined to destroy dragonkind. Eventually, the Aerians declared war on Draconia. Dragons hadn't fought an interstellar war before, but with a bit of help from some friends, won the war and signed a peace treaty, admitting the Aerians into the Union. Rules #Animi are EXTREMELY RARE. Don't make too many. #No creating new Pyrrhian or Pantalan cities without permission. Don't make pages for any cities in this universe. #Don't make pages just for alien species either, and don't add them to this page.